The present invention relates to novel compounds, pharmaceutical formulations comprising these compounds, and the use of these compounds in therapy. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel compounds and methods for treating conditions mediated by Polo-like Kinase, susceptible neoplasms, and other conditions.
Polo-like kinases (“PLK”) are evolutionarily conserved serine/threonine kinases that play critical roles in regulating processes in the cell cycle. PLK plays a role in the entry into and the exit from mitosis in diverse organisms from yeast to mammalian cells. PLK includes PLK1, PLK2, and PLK3.
Polo-like kinases are known to be essential for mitosis in yeast, Drosophila, and Xenopus. For example, mutants of the homologous PLK genes in these organisms result in disordered mitotic spindles, and in Drosophila mutations can be embryonic lethal. RNA interference experiments on Drosophila polo have shown that ablation of polo in S2 cells results in G2/M arrest and apoptosis. PLK1 is the human homolog of Drosophila polo. It is believed to be involved in the entry into mitosis through the activation of cdk1 by phosphorylating and activating the phosphatase cdc25C, which in turn removes inhibitory phosphates from cdk1. This sets up an activation loop for cdk1 that leads to mitotic entry. PLK1 also phosphorylates cyclin B1, the cyclin partner of cdk1, resulting in nuclear localization. During mitosis, PLK1 has been shown to play roles in centrosome maturation and microtubule dynamics involved in formation of the mitotic spindle. PLK1 is also involved in the exit of cells from mitosis by phosphorylating and activating subunits of the anaphase-promoting complex (cdc16 and cdc27). PLK1 also phosphorylates cohesin proteins that hold sister chromatids together, exposing separase cleavage sites, and allowing separation of sister chromatids during anaphase. PLK1 may also play a role in cytokinesis through phosphorylation of the kinesin-like motor protein MKLP1. Inhibition of PLK1 thus has the potential to interfere with several stages of mitosis. Expression and activity of PLK protein increases during the cell cycle, reaching its peak during mitosis when it is also maximally phosphorylated. PLK1 mRNA is highly expressed in cells with a high mitotic index. PLK2 (serum-inducible kinase, SNK) and PLK3 (Proliferation-related kinase, PRK; Fibroblast Growth Factor-inducible kinase, FNK) were originally identified as immediate-early genes. PLK2 is not very well characterized, but PLK3 appears to be involved in regulation of cell cycle progression through M phase but functions differently from PLK1. Recent published work suggests that PLK3 plays an important role in the regulation of microtubule dynamics and function of the centrosome during mitosis.
Overexpression of PLK1 appears to be strongly associated with neoplastic cells (including cancers). A published study has shown high levels of PLK1 RNA expression in >80% of lung and breast tumors, with little to no expression in adjacent normal tissue. Several studies have shown correlations between PLK expression, histological grade, and prognosis in several types of cancer. Significant correlations were found between percentages of PLK-positive cells and histological grade of ovarian and endometrial cancer (P<0.001). These studies noted that PLK is strongly expressed in invading endometrial carcinoma cells and that this could reflect the degree of malignancy and proliferation in endometrial carcinoma. Using RT-PCR analysis, PLK overexpression was detected in 97% of esophageal carcinomas and 73% of gastric carcinomas as compared to the corresponding normal tissues. Further, patients with high levels of PLK overexpression in esophageal carcinoma represented a significantly poorer prognosis group than those with low levels of PLK overexpression. In head and neck cancers, elevated mRNA expression of PLK1 was observed in most tumors; a Kaplan-Meier analysis showed that those patients with moderate levels of PLK1 expression survived longer than those with high levels of PLK1 expression. Analysis of patients with non-small cell lung carcinoma showed similar outcomes related to PLK1 expression.
Disruption of mitosis with anti-microtubule drugs has been a successful approach in cancer chemotherapy. The taxanes and vinca alkaloids have been effectively used in the clinic, but they have undesirable side effects. In addition, many tumors appear to have weakened G2/M cell cycle checkpoints; in response to mitotic disruption these tumors attempt to bypass mitosis, leading to mitotic catastrophe and cell death. Several studies suggest that the disruption of mitosis by targeting PLK may be a feasible approach to selective tumor cell destruction. There remains a need in the art for new approaches to the treatment of neoplasms.